


Destiel?

by Charity_Angel



Series: Destiel fixes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Extended Scene, Gen, Meta, Missing Scene, POV Sam Winchester, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam enjoys Dean's discovery of Destiel just a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel?

“Subtext?” Dean ranted as they walked from the auditorium to the car. “Freaking subtext? I mean, it’s not bad enough that they’re making up stories about me screwing you, but now they’re making up shit about me and Cas?”

Sam snickered silently to himself: those fangirls knew his brother better than Dean thought. And Dean couldn’t even work out why he was so pissed about the idea. “They’ve got this fancy name for it: Destiel.”

Oh yeah, Sam was going to have fun with this: Dean was so on edge and defensive about this that it would only take a little nudge to get him to wake up and smell the coffee-addicted angel (Cas had developed a taste for it while human that hadn’t suffered too much in the transition back to angel-hood).

“I don’t understand,” Sam said as they stepped out into the daylight.

“Me neither.”

“I mean, shouldn’t it be… Deastiel?”

Sam fought to keep a straight face as he watched his brother’s outrage. This was just too funny.

“Really? _That’s_ your issue with this?”

Sam couldn’t help himself any more; he smirked as something else came to mind. Something that would really wind Dean up.

“No, of course it’s not my issue,” he said, in a tone that would suggest to the casual observer that he was trying to placate his brother. He paused, pretending that he was thinking. “You know… how about Sastiel? Samstiel?”

Yeah, those names sounded plausible.

Dean practically went into a quiet meltdown at that point as he refused to even consider the possibility of Sam and Cas together; that level of betrayal from the pair. Even though, of course, Dean _totally_ wasn’t interested in Cas in that way. So he did his usual Dean thing and shut Sam down, all prickly and growly. Sam took pity: this was a lot of emotion for his stunted brother to deal with all at once, all fighting to burst through the barrier that Marie had so innocently cracked and Sam had taken a hammer to an awful lot less innocently. So he moved back to the case, or lack thereof.

They were about to get in the car when something else occurred to Sam. Something he couldn’t resist throwing at Dean’s shattering self-control.

“CasDean?”

Yeah, that was definitely worth putting up with the bad mood Dean would be in for the rest of the day.


End file.
